


Can't You Hear My Screams?

by flickawhip



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANCIENT fic I'm bringing over for friends to read. </p><p>This is so bad. </p><p>I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't You Hear My Screams?

Diane Barker had tried her best to keep out of people’s way since arriving at G wing. She knew she was alright when Sylvia was around, the woman was a near guardian angel at first but when she was left alone she was definitely not safe. Her small moment of peace with Rosalie Daniels had helped a little but she still was very much afraid. Afraid of Natalie Buxton and her group of girls. Pat Kerrigan was somewhat quiet at the moment, seemingly distracted, by who or what Di didn’t know, but the woman wasn’t around much when Di could have used the help. 

Currently the wing was quiet, most people working either outside, in the larder or somewhere else like the Laundry. Diane had been horrified to find she was alone with Natalie, wishing she’d had the sense to switch jobs with someone, anyone, else. Now she found herself backed up against a dryer, trying, somewhat pathetically, to get away. She should have stayed strong, she knew that now. Still she waited for the pain, she knew something was coming. What she didn’t want to know. 

Natalie was closer now, trapping Diane firmly against the dryer even as the woman began to beg for freedom. Her moves were sharp, the quick slap across the face muting the woman’s murmuring pleas before she took control, forcing herself on the woman with almost sadistic glee. The yells of pain given out by Diane were causing her great amusement as she took what she wanted, walking away soon after and leaving Diane in a state, curled into a pained ball on the floor. 

As the bell rang for people to return from work Diane found herself unable to move very far at any great speed, she was left half-crawling, half-stumbling. When she did finally get back she was greatly relieved to see that Pat and Rosalie were sat talking, the two women had fast become friends, mostly united against Natalie. Diane passed them silently, not seeing Rosalie rise and follow. 

“Di? What the hell happened?”

“Buxton.”

Rosalie took a deep breath, then let it out, speaking softly. 

“Did she… use you again?”

“Yes.” The word was faint, almost hidden in the sobbing fit that took Di over. 

“Oh Di.” Rosalie murmured softly, drawing the smaller woman close, gently stroking her back as she cried. “Shhh, it’s okay.” She looked up as someone hovered in the doorway, glad to see it was Pat, not Natalie. 

“Buxton?”

The one word was said with such strong anger in it that Rosalie nodded, glad that Pat had seen what must have happened instantly. 

“That’s it.” 

Pat left moments later, leaving Rosalie to continue to softly stroke Di’s back, calming her tenderly. 

“She won’t hurt you again Di… I promise.”

“You said that last time…”

“This time I know it. I’ll ask Sylvia to switch your job…” 

“You’d do that?”

“Of course I would. Nobody touches my girl.” 

Di had smiled weakly at that, glad she had been given such a gentle but strong cellmate. The words ‘my girl’ rang in her mind and she pulled back a little, looking up at Rosalie. 

“Do you mean it?”

“What? My girl? Yes.”

Rosalie paused, wondering what the reaction would be. 

A slow, steady smile crossed Di’s face and she sighed softly as she shifted closer again. 

“I can live with that.”


End file.
